Interview NB-004
This interview was carried out 2 months after Interview NB-003. This was recorded in avairy 12 of site N1GH7M4R3 M00N. Present * Black Bolt * "Pony Dragon" * Nightmare Bolt * P2 wearing full body REDACTED Armour. Transcript P2: Good Morning Nightmare. I have asked for this meeting. I'm sure every precaution has been taken for my safety. Pony Dragon: We have left nothing to chance your highness. That aviry wire is over 100,000 volts. P2: A bit excessive don't ye think? Unknown: Shocking is you ask me but worth every eletrical volt and bolt.. Black Bolt: DR SPARKLE! FOR THE LOVE OF XSPONGED CELESTIA! QUIT THE XSPONGED PUNS! (A facehoof and a sigh is heard as Dr sparkle's laugh fades into the distance) Nightmare Bolt: Why did you want to see me? I tried to kill you... P2: I just want to understand what made you do it. NB: I was jealous of you. P2: Like I was 1000 years ago, with my sister. (Sigh) I never thought history will repeat it's self in this manner. NB: Wait an XSPONGED picosecond.... This has happened before but in a different way? (P2 nods) NB: So let me get this striaght.. It was your jealosy that created the "Nightmare" alloy? P2: yes. it was. NB: XSPONGED P2: I've regreted everything I done under that (Shudder is heard) armour's influnce. Black Bolt has had first hoof of her evil abilities. BB: I've beaten her everytime. It was either luck or just her being cocky. NB: .... P2: Nightmare Bolt. I can see that you could be an really useful asset to the LTF. You just need to prove that you can be trusted. I can also see that you could be an strong addition to MTF RD0666 team. BB: Are you XSPONGED kidding me? No offence but he's just as XSPONGED dangerous as that Nightmare Moon Armour! P2: And crazy as you are... NB: You can't argue against that bro.. (P2 nods in agreement) BB: Celestia damn it. NB: You know there is an princess present so cut out the explemetives. BB: You too.. NB: Point taken... PD: Anyway... Carry on your highness.. P2: thank you. Nightmare Bolt, you could be an help to the staff of this site. You understand the properties and feelings of the nightmare alloy better than anypony. NB: True but my knowlage of the alloy is limited. I can bend the alloy to my will but there are somethings that my nightmare personality is keeping from me about the alloy that could be really useful to the researchers here. P2: I can't control it like you can. NB: I was born from the alloy. I think that's why i have better control of it. P2: I suppose that armour you're wearin is the nightmare moon armour. NB: No. It's my own. I made it myself. It's all my own hoofwork. The design is simular but different in someways. P2: oh, may i ask how? NB: This armour is made out off nightmare alloy but it has many compartments for equiptment, weapons, food and drink. It even has an soda depenser. P2: Impressive. NB: Thank You. P2: Thank you for talking to me today. NB: That's ok. My nightmare half of me hates your guts but my pony half likes you. I hope we can be friends someday. P2: I await that day... Goodbye Nightmare Bolt. NB: Goodbye Princess. Interview Terminated Notes Black Bolt Nightmare Bolt an asset to the foundation and my team? MY XSPONGED FLANK. Pony Dragon Princess REDACTED is a good judge of charactor like her sister. He could be a great asset but he'll need to prove himself to us and the P4 council that he can be trusted and stay loyal to the foundation and Equestria. At this time, I do not know how long he can supress Nightmare personality and if he can prevent a repeat of the incident in Ponyvile. Category:Nightmare Bolt Interviews